Lexi Branson
Alexia "Lexi" Branson was a vampire and Stefan's best and only friend. She had known Stefan and his brother Damon for over a century. She was killed in 162 Candles by Damon Salvatore to make others believe the Mystic Falls vampire was dead. She was 350 years old, making her birth date around 1659 and her turning year somewhere in the late 1680s. In 162 Candles, it is mentioned that she visited Stefan every birthday including once in 1987 during a Bon Jovi concert. She meets Elena Gilbert, and gives her some relationship advice, saying: "When it's real you can't walk away.". ''Elena Gilbert, thought of Lexi as a friend after helping Stefan Salvatore.'' Early History Lexi was born around 1659, and became a vampire in her middle twenties under unknown circumstances. In 1864, she met young vampire Stefan Salvatore who tried to feed on her, unable to distinguish his kind from human. Discovering that Stefan was a Ripper, meaning he only fed and hunt, losing his humanity, Lexi took it upon herself to help Stefan get back as much as possible of his humanity, generally by not turning his feelings off, succeeding eventually. Lexi found Stefan , now back to his Ripper ways in April 1922 before getting him off human blood around 1935. They would spend every birthday of his together, once attending a Bon Jovi concert, where they were, unbeknownst to them, watched by Stefan's ex, Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. Season One Lexi comes to Mystic Falls for Stefan's 162nd birthday, and is shocked to meet Elena , who looks exactly like Katherine ( whom Lexi, even though having never met, hated for what she did to Stefan ). She first confuses the two, but after Stefan explains the situation, she becomes very supportive of the relationship. Damon convinces both Lexi and Stefan to come to the Mystic Grill where Caroline's party is. They play pool there, dance and enjoy the night. Lexi tells Elena about her on experience with her human boyfriend. She later starts talking to Damon and wanted to know what he was planning but he wouldn't tell her. Earlier, Damon had attacked a girl and he compelled her to say that Lexi attacked her boyfriend. Sheriff Forbes had blocked the exit to make sure no one could leave. The girl points to Damon who is standing next to Lexi, Forbes assumes that the girl was picking out Lexi and injects her with vervain before several c ops carry her outside. Lexi throws the cops to the side and goes after the sheriff, but Damon stakes her before she can get to Sheriff Forbes . She asked why he'd killed her and he said "part of the plan" and she died. In Bloodlines, Damon comes to visit Bree at her bar. Bree wanted revenge for her death because it turns out that Lexi was her friend. Her boyfriend Lee, another vampire, was about to kill Damon and light him on fire, but Elena stops him at the last minute. He told her that it wasn't for her - it was for Lexi. Season Two Lexi is mentioned in three episodes in the second season: Masquerade, Rose and Katerina, making it three episodes in a row. *In Masquerade, she is mentioned by Katherine that says she saw Lexi and Stefan at a Bon Jovi concert. *In Rose, Rose says that she was a friend of Lexi's. *In Katerina, Stefan tells Caroline that she reminds him of Lexi. She makes an appearance in The Dinner Party in a flashback. Stefan is shown as a ripper in his early vampire days. Lexi helps him get back on track and teaches him the importance of love. She also has a short conversation with Stefan's brother Damon , the one who kills her over a century later. Season Three She is mentioned in The End of the Affair in Stefan's diary, revealing that she was the one who got Stefan to kick his addiction to human blood around 1935. She officially appears in Ghost World where, after one of Bonnie's spells go wrong, she can be seen and act freely. She imprisons Stefan and shows Elena how to take care of him. When Bonnie destroys the necklace, Lexi had to leave, but Elena promised her that she would help Stefan . She wants more time to help Stefan but Elena assures her that its okay and that she can find peace now. Lexi departs, now finally having found peace after holding on and worrying about Stefan. She also assures Elena that the Stefan whom Elena knew, was still inside and that she just needed to draw him out and get through to him. It can be theorized that perhaps Stefan and Lexi shared an even closer bond than he and Elena shared. Lexi was his first vampire friend and she continually saved his life and looked out for him. Her devotion to him was strong enough that she could sense he had "gone off the rails" again and came back as a ghost to protect and save him. Stefan resisted her attempts to fix him to the best of his ability but she was able to get inside his mind and somehow make him think he had gone without blood for a certain period of time that had soon turned into years. She also used physical torture to try to bring him back and was able to gain some kind of success before she had to leave. Relationships Lee Lee was Lexi's human lover, whom she eventually turned so they can be together forever. In Bloodlines , Lee tried to murder Damon in order to avenge Lexi's death, but Elena stopped him, telling him not to go down to Damon's level, because Lexi wouldn't want him to be like that. Lee was a close friend of Bree who set him up to kill Damon . Attitudes toward humans She had a very generous nature to mortals. As mentioned she did drink human blood but strictly from hospital blood banks, therefore unlike Stefan when he recently ingested human blood she was able to easily control her innate bloodlust without murdering humans. She didn't hunt them or regard them as her playthings but her equals. Indeed, she was in love with a human male named Lee as much as Elena Gilbert is in love with Stefan. Lexi dissuaded Elena's worries about being romantically involved with a vampire including her slowly growing old with him being forever young. She turned Lee into a vampire with his consent and wish. The only time in her brief time in the series she looked like she was about to attack a human was in self defense when Sheriff Forbes and two other deputies captured her with vervain and were taking her away to a quiet place to kill her. As outlined below betrayed and killed her to maintain his cover and to put the Sheriff's fears to rest. .]] Lexi seemed to have the healthiest attitude of all the vampires so far. Like and Isobel she was totally comfortable with the fact that she was a vampire and craved and drank human blood with little thought about it, but unlike them did not harm humans and regard them as less than herself. Nor did she feel any guilt about her existence like Stefan. It is compromise Stefan hasn't worked out with his strict no human blood under any circumstances attitude and emotional self flagellation about the feelings and dangerous desires within him. Death Lexi's death was constructed by Damon, who sought to terminate the town's avid search for vampires . He attacked a young boy. When Sheriff Forbes went to the grill, the girl pointed at Damon who was standing with Lexi, Sheriff Forbes assumed that the girl was pointing at Lexi. Then Sheriff Forbes and two other deputies injected Lexi with vervain and arrested her. They took her to a back alley with the intent of staking her, however Lexi was strong enough to resist the vervain and almost escaped until Damon "saved" the sheriff by staking Lexi in the heart. Damon's plan worked as Sheriff Forbes then responded, "Finally this nightmare is over". Stefan's Diaries When Stefan first met Lexi, he said she gave off power. She owned a butcher shop and was living off animal blood. Lexi didn't agree with Stefan dating Callie. She had three companions, Percy, Buxton, and Hugo, all vampires. When teaching Stefan how to behave in public and not draw attention to himself while compelling in a Union bar, she compelled the band to stop playing "The Battle Hymm of the Republic" and to play "God Save the South" instead. She had a brother who was killed in a fire meant for her. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Ability To Get In Ones Mind' - Lexi showed a power in the ghost world on Stefan where she made Stefan feel like he was starving when he wasn't. so therefore she must have the ability to get in peoples minds. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Gallery Season 1 Lexideath.png Lexistaked.png Lexistefan.jpg 00028130.jpg Lexi-Damon-lexi-the-vampire-diaries-19891989-500-280.jpg tumblr_li8q79TsLG1qgiopro1_500.jpg tumblr_lib9paqvPE1qdmbu9o1_500.gif tumblr_lirhvuJvk11qc8tr4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lk7sjxnXNb1qgjov1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkdz4raQF21qjsjcjo1_500.png tumblr_llbg0x93rR1qcmptjo1_500.jpg tumblr_llbhhaV4rs1qcmptjo1_500.jpg tumblr_llbixzCDnq1qcmptjo1_500.jpg tumblr_llf6rifA9c1qcmptjo1_500.jpg tumblr_llig9naXZe1qikt6g.gif tumblr_llkm13AomX1qfrdlso1_500.gif tumblr_llkm84vE2a1qfrdlso1_500.gif tumblr_llkpqwhmkR1qfrdlso1_500.gif tumblr_lu57h3zb0I1r5hiw1o1_500.gif tumblr_lumdqy4ObV1qikse6o1_500.gif tumblr_lume2dAxnR1qikse6o1_500.gif tumblr_luq7046WBL1r6y3uco1_500.gif tumblr_luts3dl6cY1r328js.gif tumblr_lv4mg7LZsD1qln1ypo1_500.gif best buds lexi and stefan.jpg lexi vampire.jpg vampire lexi.jpg Season 2 Normal VD215a 0169b.jpg Normal VD215a 0141b.jpg Normal VD215a 0174b.jpg Normal VD215a 0199b.jpg 2x15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19414539-1280-720.jpg DTVD-215-0799.jpg Lexideath.png The vampire diaries lexi 1.png Vampirediaries108 0474.jpg lexi-girls-of-the-vampire-diaries-20195238-688-1365.jpg Lexi-Damon-lexi-the-vampire-diaries-19891989-500-280.jpg Season 3 Normal 0689.jpg Normal 1451.jpg Dsa.jpg Fds.jpg tumblr_ltriguFRal1qzcbg6.gif tumblr_lu8wtpaact1r35105o1_500.gif tumblr_lu09dgnKNZ1r0j001.gif 00028130.jpg 01665104.jpg 1x08-stefan-and-lexi-20860965-120-68.jpg 1x08-stefan-and-lexi-20860965-120-68 (1).jpg 1x08-stefan-and-lexi-20860967-120-68.jpg 1x08-stefan-and-lexi-20860969-120-68.jpg Lexi-and-stefan 500x332.jpg Lexi and stefan.jpg Lexistefan.jpg Normal VD215a 0141b.jpg Normal VD215a 0169b.jpg Normal VD215a 0174b.jpg Stefan-And-Lexi-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11370711-265-400.jpg Stefan-and-Lexi-stefan-and-lexi-11402862-800-531.jpg Stefan-and-Lexi-stefan-salvatore-16780358-500-282.gif Stefan-and-Lexi-stefan-salvatore-17396815-500-282.gif Appearances Season 1 ' * ''162 Candles 'Season 2 ' *''The Dinner Party'' (flashback) '''Season 3 * Ghost World Lexi appears because the door was open, and she came through to help Stefan as Elena needed her help as well, she locked Stefan up and tortured him and tried to take away the ripper side of him as she did 150 years ago. She didn't have enough time to fix him but she told Elena what she had to do. Trivia *Lexi was the first vampire on the series to be killed off after one episode. * She has appeared once throughout the first three seasons, undead, in flashbacks and as a ghost. *Lexi has never met Jeremy, Vicki, Katherine, Bonnie, Matt, Jenna, Caroline, Tyler, Klaus and Alaric. *Lexi is the maker (of personality) of Stefan, as well as Sage was with Damon. *Lexi can be considered as a benevolent version of Sage. *Lexi is the creator of Stefan's personality and is destroyed by Damon. *We learn more about her and her past with Stefan in the ' Stefan's Diaries' books. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Undead Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ghost Category:Staked Category:1864 Residents Category:Recurring Characters